ONE DAFFODIL, TWO ASTER, AND A THOUSAND OF GLOXINIA
by ChenLin21
Summary: [AU ll Yaoi / semi-GS ll Chaptered] "Habisnya, gege terlihat serasi dengan Xiumin-laoshi dibandingkan Liyin-jiejie," / "Masih ingatkah kau denganku?" / "Matanya menghipnotisku, setiap aku menatapnya," / "Bercumbulah denganku, Chanli, seperti sedia kala," / "Ingatanku samar-samar pulih," / "Aku akan datang padamu, Xiu," [XiuChen; Xiumin, Chen, EXO original pairs] Chapter 1 Updated!
1. Foreword and Teaser

**Author's Note:**

**FF ini adalah salah satu requestan pertama dari reader tercinta, ****Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang****.**  
Dia merequest sesuatu yang _sad story_ maka aku kabulkan lah, dan kemungkinan ini FF berchaptered. Btw, latar belakang cerita ini sedikit berbau cina—entah kenapa aku ingin sekali membawakan sesuatu yang berbau dengan Negara tiongkok itu.

* * *

**ChenLin21's proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**一个水仙花，****两个****翠菊，一千大岩桐**

**"****ONE DAFFODIL, TWO ASTER, AND A THOUSAND OF GLOXINIA"**

* * *

[AU || Yaoi / semi GS || Chaptered]

Romance—Angst—(a lil bit) Fantasy

PG

**Starring** :

Kim Jongdae(Chen)

Kim Minseok (Xiumin)

EXO

Zhang Liyin

_Cameos_

**Warning !**

**T-M**

**MATURE (****_for language_****)**

Chinese and English content. _Italic means past time and foreign language_.

**Backsound**:

Wendy (SM Rookies)—Because I love you

Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongdae—Really Didn't Know

* * *

.

.

.

Aku hidup, terbelenggu oleh cintamu.

Setiap aku bangun dan lahir di setiap kehidupan baruku.

Kau selalu membuatku jatuh cinta, hanya satu tatapan.

Bagaikan aku yang merindukan rembulan.

Hingga 1000 tahun mendatang, aku akan terus mencintaimu.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Forewords_**

* * *

**C**hen—atau Wu Yi Chen,

Merupakan anak kedua dari **Wu** bersaudara yang terdiri dari Wu Yi Fan—atau Kris, dan Wu San Lin—atau Annie ini kini beranjak 21 tahun dimana ia akan dijodohkan dengan seorang perempuan yang lebih tua darinya, Zhang Liyin—dan semua itu diumumkan saat pesta ulang tahun-nya.

Semula, Chen percaya dan berusaha menyukai sesosok Zhang Liyin.

Sosok cantik, bersikap dewasa, dan sangat baik hati.

Itu baru saja awal cerita—

Tapi, pada akhirnya—Chen bertemu dengan Xi Xiumin.

Seorang mahasiswa jurusan _Applied Music : Piano_ di Shanghai International University yang menjadi guru piano Annie.

Parasnya yang unik dan mata berkilaunya, menarik Chen terus kepadanya.

_Seperti sebuah magnet yang terus menarik seuntai besi_.

.

.

.

Xiumin-lah yang memperkenalkan _Daffodil_ pada Chen.

Ia menaruh sekuntum Daffodil di vas kesayangan Chen.

Xiumin-lah yang memperkenalkan _Aster_ pada Chen.

Ia memberikan dua kuntum Aster di bulan September, sebagai hadiah ulang tahun-nya.

Dan Xiumin-lah yang memperkenalkan _Gloxinia_ pada Chen.

Ia menunjukkan ratusan, ribuan Gloxinia pada Chen—

—Untuk membuat Chen mengingat sesuatu.

.

Sesuatu yang dapat menyelamatkan dirinya dan Chen.

.

.

.

Akankah Chen mengingatnya?

Ataukah,

Keduanya akan terjerat ke dalam lubang yang sama?

.

* * *

**_Teaser_**

.

.

.

* * *

"Usiaku 21 tahun. Tidak jauh darimu. Aku akan memanggilmu tanpa embel-embel,"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Zhang Liyin? Kakak dari Zhang Yixing?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Sampai kapan kau menyembunyikan fakta di antara kalian bahwa kalian—,"

"Hentikan! Hentikan, Lu, Hentikan!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"_Gege_. Andaikan saja, Xiumin-_laoshi_ adalah wanita,"

"Memangnya kenapa, anak kecil?"

"_Habisnya_, _gege_ terlihat serasi dengan Xiumin-_laoshi_ dibandingkan Liyin_-jiejie_,"

"Begitukah, menurutmu?"

"Aku serius, _ge_!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Tinggalkan tempat ini dan minum racun ini,"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Seorang Wu Yi Chen hanya untukku! Dia hidup dan diciptakan untukku!"

"Kau—Kau tidak pernah berubah, Liyin,"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Joon,"

"Ada apa, _baobei_?"

"Apakah kau ingat arti kode 'sekuntum _Daffodil,_ dua kuntum _Aster_, dan ribuan kuntum _Gloxinia'_?"

"Jika 1000 tahun mendatang aku terlahir kembali, untuk melepaskan kutukan sang _iblis_. Aku harus jatuh cinta padamu lagi,"

"Kau masih mengingatnya dengan betul, Joon,"

"Tentu saja. Karena 1000 tahun yang lalu—kau, aku pernah bertemu dan sudah berjanji satu sama lain, bukan?"

"…Kutukan itu masih bekerja ternyata,"

"Maksudmu?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"_Ge,_ sudahlah jangan pura-pura tidak mencintainya,"

"Tahu apa kau, anak kecil?"

"Jika persoalan cinta, aku jagonya,"

"Jangan sok tahu kau,"

"Sudah. Dengarkan saja, bocah,"

"Aku bukan bocah seperti si anak kecil,"

"Dan aku bukan anak kecil, karena tahun ini umurku 17 tahun,"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"_Once William Shakespeare said; 'Hell is empty and all the devils are here.',_"

"Jangan-jangan kau?!"

"Lama tak berjumpa, Xiumin. Sudah 1000 tahun, mungkin?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"_G—Ge_,"

"Sialan! Kau apakan adikku!?"

"Membuatnya tidur untuk selama-lamanya,"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Oh Sehun—itu namaku. Bolehkah aku menemui Xi Luhan?"

.

"Kau!"

"Luhan-_er_,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah kau—,"

"—Di Korea? _Yeah, right_. Aku ke sini untuk membicarakan soal kutukan 1000 tahun yang lalu,"

"Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya ingatan-ku beberapa telah pulih. Jadi, maukah kau menceritakan semuanya padaku?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Dulu ku ingat kau adalah seorang wanita, sekarang kau—,"

"Seorang pria tulen dengan sebuah gundukan di selangkangannya."

"_Hey_!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Bercumbu denganku, _Chanli_, seperti sediakala,"

"Kau—Kau memang selalu _menantang-_ku,"

"Aku tidak peduli—dan aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak denganmu,"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kris—bolehkah aku masuk?"

.

"Persetan dengan mereka!"

"Kris, ada apa denganmu?!"

"Mereka! Mereka membunuh adikku!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kubunuh kau!"

.

"YIXING!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Xiu—kembali lah padaku,"

.

"Chen, aku datang,"

* * *

.

.

.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Annyeong haseo_.

Apa kabar semuanya, hehe? Ketemu lagi dengan Lin. Lin kali ini membawakan FF request dari Ms. Zhang. Yehet! Dia mintanya ChenMin pairing, rate M tapi bukan NC, yang sedih. Sebenarnya daku udah niatan ngetik dari awal bulan. Cuman karena kemarin lagi sibuk buat persiapan konser, jadi aku nggak sempet ngetik. Yehet!

Denger-denger, Baek pacaran ama Taeyeon. Tanggapanku sudah tercantumkan di profil daku. Yehet!

Ohorat, chingudeul! FF satu ini sudah ada MV-nya, tapi mungkin aku pos link-nya di chapter berikutnya. Mengenai kiasan 'satu kuntum daffodil, dua kuntum aster, dan 1000 kuntum gloxinia' itu hanya buatan atau karangan aku saja, setelah melihat artinya.

Daffodil dijulukin bunga kelambangan bulan Maret—dimana bulan kelahiran Xiumin—dan juga dilambangkan _rebirth_ atau lahir kembali—sama dengan rekranarsi.

Aster dijulukin bunga kelambangan bulan September—dimana bulan kelahiran Chen—dan juga dilambangkan sebagai pengusir setan atau roh jahat.

Gloxinia itu mengartikan cinta pandangan pertama.

Jadilah kalimat sebagai berikut; **_Jika 1000 tahun mendatang aku terlahir kembali, untuk melepaskan kutukan sang iblis. Aku harus jatuh cinta padamu lagi_**.

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Aneh kah?

Selain itu, FF ini bertemakan rekranarsi.

Di semester lalu, aku belajar mengenai rekranarsi—dimana jika memiliki tanda kelahiran di tubuh kita, itu adalah sebuah _hint_ dari kehidupan di masa lampau—bisa jadi itu adalah tanda kematian kita. Selain itu, para ilmuwan menemukan kita bisa mengingat kehidupan masa lampau melalui mimpi.

* * *

Yehet!

Are you excited?

Please hit _favorite_ and give some love to review box :]

Lestarikan budaya me_review_!

Hargailah para _author_!

Any Question, so far?

:"

Baca juga,

A Midsummer Night's Dream (ChenMin, BaekYeol)

.

.

.

Chocolate in Sweet Tooth (SuLay, EXOTP12)

.

.

.

Inception (EXO)

.  
[Nonton trailernya di sini watch?v=OsgGqh_8-ds]

* * *

Enjoy!

XOXO,

CHENLIN12


	2. Telephone, Piano, and You

**Author's Note:**

**FF ini adalah salah satu requestan pertama dari reader tercinta, ****Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang**.  
Dan oh ya, jangan ada yang mengharapkan NC Smut kepadaku. Aku masih belum bisa membuat FF NC SMUT. Takut FFnya jd nista huhuu… Maaf, Chingudeul~

* * *

.

.

.

Aku hidup terbelenggu oleh cintamu.

Setiap aku bangun dan lahir di setiap kehidupan baruku.

Kau selalu membuatku jatuh cinta, hanya satu tatapan.

Bagaikan aku yang merindukan rembulan.

Hingga 1000 tahun mendatang, aku akan terus mencintaimu.

.

.

.

* * *

**ChenLin21's proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**一个水仙花，****两个****翠菊，一千大岩桐**

**"****ONE DAFFODIL, TWO ASTER, AND A THOUSAND OF GLOXINIA"**

[AU || Yaoi / semi GS || Chaptered]

Romance—Angst—(a lil bit) Fantasy

PG

**Starring** :

Kim Jongdae(Chen)

Kim Minseok (Xiumin)

EXO

Zhang Liyin

_Cameos_

**Warning !**

**T-M**

**MATURE (****_for language_****)**

Chinese and English content. _Italic means past time and foreign language_.

**Backsound**:

Wendy (SM Rookies)—Because I love you

Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongdae—Really Didn't Know

* * *

.

.

Shanghai, 2013

.

.

.

September.

Bulan yang identik dengan bunga Aster—yang dipercayai dengan sebagai bunga pengusir setan. Sekumpulan bunga itu terawat indah di sebuah pekarangan rumah milik seorang pemuda bernama '**Wu Yi Chen**_'_ atau biasanya keluarganya memanggilnya dengan Chen atau ChenChen—seperti kakaknya, '**Wu Yi Fan'** atau **Kris, **memanggilnya begitu.

Rumah bernuansa eropa, salah satu rumah milik kediaman Wu ini terlihat megah di _Wukang Road_—merupakan salah satu wilayah yang bersejarah dan telah menyatatkan begitu banyak peristiwa. Namun, Chen tinggal di Shanghai seorang diri bersama adiknya, **Wu San Lin** atau nama lainnya adalah **Annie**—karena kedua orangtuanya berada di Hong Kong, sedangkan Yi Fan berada di Kanada untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya selama 1 tahun.

Hidup sendiri, bukan membuat Chen bebas melakukan apa saja. Ia didampingi oleh sang _butler_ dan tangan kanan ayahnya agar Chen tidak melakukan hal-hal yang membuat ayahnya terkena serangan jantung lagi. Chen memang bukan anak yang brengsek—hanya saja, Chen sulit ditebak. Chen terlihat anak yang patuh dan baik, tetapi siapa yang menyangka ia adalah dalang dimana ia menghancurkan acara perjodohan kakaknya, Yi Fan dengan semua gadis yang dijodohkan oleh ayahnya, yang tidak disukai oleh Chen (karena ia sangat tidak suka jika kakaknya menikah secara terpaksa.). Dan siapa yang menyangka ia juga pernah kabur dari rumah akibat bertengkar hebat dengan ayahnya—walau satu-satunya orang yang bisa membawanya pulang hanyalah kakaknya dengan keadaan babak belur akibat sang kakak _menjatuhkan_ Chen secara paksa.

Chen.

Dia menarik, kalem, dan baik hati.

Tetapi, ia memiliki sisi yang sulit ditebak.

_Sifat iseng-nya tidak pernah berubah sejak 1000 tahun yang lalu._

.

.

.

* * *

Kali ini Chen sedang menikmati sinar matahari di musim panas. September—mungkin ini adalah bulan-bulan dimana ia terakhir menikmati terik matahari. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi kayu di pekarangannya, dengan buku dan anjing _Rottweiler_ kesayangannya yang setia menemaninya.

Tak lama, seorang pria separuh baya menghampiri Chen dengan bawa telepon genggamnya.

"Tuan muda, ada telepon dari tuan muda Yi Fan," kata sang _Butler_.

Chen menutup bukunya lalu mengambil telepon tersebut—kemudian sebelum sang _butler_ itu pergi—ia membungkukkan badannya, memberikan rasa hormatnya pada tuan mudanya.

"为?"—_Halo_, kata Chen.

"_Oh, Hi, ChenChen_!" seru kakaknya dalam sambungan telepon.

"Ya, ada apa, _Kris ge_? Apa kau baik-baik saja di Kanada?" tanya Chen sambil menggusap sela-sela bulu hitam anjingnya.

"Well, I'm doing fine_—Hey, tahun ini adalah tahun pertama-mu di_ _bangku kuliah, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya_?"

Chen memutar bola matanya malas, "Ya, aku tahu,"

"_Dan bulan ini adalah bulan kelahiranmu—kuusahakan pulang ke Shanghai untuk merayakan ulang tahun-mu. Baba dan Mama juga akan ke Shanghai mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahun-mu,"_ ucap Kris.

"_I have already told you, Ge,_" Chen bangkit dari kursinya dengan menggambil buku novelnya, "Kau tidak perlu duduk di pesawat selama 12 jam hanya karena kau ingin menghadiri ulang tahun-ku,"

"_Aku tidak ingin melewatkan momen-momen adik kesayanganku bertambah dewasa,_" balas Kris santai.

"Oh, demi _Puck_ yang mengusik hatiku. Ge, aku tidak mau kau menghamburkan uangmu dan bos-mu marah padamu," Chen gemas jika ia harus berdebat dengan kakaknya.

"You mean, Dad? _Jangan bodoh, Chen. _He will considered about it,"

Chen terdiam dan mendesah. Ia tahu bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menang jika berdebat melawannya.

"Terserah apa katamu, lakukanlah sesukamu," jawab Chen

"_Baiklah. Sepulang nanti aku akan memperkenalkan kamu dengan kekasihku,"_

"Oh ya? _Who is the lucky girl_?" Sudut bibir Chen menggembang.

"_Dia pria, Chen,"_

Chen terdiam—nyaris membeku di tempat.

"A—Apa?"

"_Dia pria, Chen_…"

"Kau gila, _ge_?! Apa _baba_ tahu?" pekik Chen sambil memegang dahinya.

"_Sebenarnya ini pilihan mama—ia tahu kalau aku tidak akan berhasil dengan seorang wanita. Maka ia pun mempertemukanku dengan Tao, dan anehnya lagi, aku langsung tertarik dengannya—dan ya, _we're in serious relationship right now. _Lagi pula, Tao merupakan putra dari kolega kita, kok. Jadi, kurasa baba tidak masalah asalkan tetap membangun jembatan saham-nya,"_ jelas Kris panjang lebar dengan nada santainya.

"Kapan mama mengenalkan kau dengannya? _Kok_, aku nggak tau," ungkap Chen.

"_Saat musim semi tahun ini, kurasa. Mama ke sana sebenarnya ingin menjengukku, tahu-tahunya mama bertemu dengan teman lama mama dan anaknya—yang tak lain adalah Huang Zi Tao. Lalu, karena mama menyukainya dan gemas dengannya—berakhirlah aku dan si panda yang satu ini—aduh! Hey! Tao! Sakit tahu!"_

"Haha. Kau sekarang bersama dengannya?" tanya Chen lagi.

"_Iya. Kami sedang membicarakan susunan pesta pernikahan kita—rencana sih, akhir tahun kami menikahnya." _jawab Kris.

"Begitu kah? Tapi rasanya _absurd,_ karena kau berakhir dengan seorang pria," ucap Chen.

"_Itu semuanya gara-gara kau, anak muda. Siapa dalang dari semua kehancuran pertemuan perjodohanku dengan puluhan gadis yang dijodohkan oleh _Baba?" Kris mengakhirinya dengan dengusan panjangnya.

Chen menelan ludahnya kasar, "J—jadi kau menyalahkanku, _ge_?"

"_Tidak_, _anak bodoh_."

Chen mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar kakaknya tertawa renyah.

"Lalu. Ngomong-ngomong. Kau _gay_ ya, _ge_?"

"Siapa yang _gay_?"

Chen menoleh dan mendapatkan sesosok gadis berambut hitam legam dan berparas cantik tampak baru pulang sekolah. Chen mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum sebagai sapaan untuk adiknya tercinta. Annie. Ia memang tidak mirip dengan kedua kakaknya, tapi justru ia menuruni paras dari almarhum neneknya. Kecantikan gadis nyaris menyaingi aktris papan atas di negeri tirai bambu tersebut. Tubuh langsingnya sangat dipuja para kaum adam dan membuat iri para kaum hawa. Ia menjadi _'puteri mahkota keluarga Wu'_, setiap acara keluarga dia lah yang menjadi pusat perhatian setelah kakaknya, Kris.

Chen memberi isyarat kepada adiknya untuk diam. Sedangkan, Annie hanya memanyunkan bibir lucu—berpura-pura untuk cemberut kepada kakaknya.

"_Aku bukan _gay_, Chen_. _Tapi hanya saja—oh, kau harus melihat sendiri dengan mata dan kepala. Dia itu bagaikan personal magnet-ku,"_ ucap Kris, "Lagi pula aku tulus mencintai dirinya,"

"Aku jadi pernasaran dengan orang itu, _ge_,"

"_Aku jauh lebih penasaran lagi dengan wanita yang akan ditunangkan kepadamu nanti_,"

Chen terdiam lagi dan lagi.

Apa?

Apa yang kakaknya katakan?

Ditunangkan?

_Di-tu-nang-kan?_

Wah, mungkin Kris salah atau bercanda saja.

Chen hanya bisa tersenyum masam. Dia sendiri tidak mau dijodohkan dengan siapa pun. Ia ingin mencari pujaan hatinya sendiri.

"_Well_, _I'm also looking forward of her_," tanggap Chen—dengan nada canda-nya.

"_Kalau pria, bagaimana_?"

Chen menghela nafas panjang, "Tergantung sikon. Jika ia bisa menarik hatiku bagaikan _magnet_, _then marry me_."

"_Kau yang dominan-nya atau—_?"

"Kenapa kau membicarakan hal intim segala _sih_!" Chen mulai menggerutu.

"Dia bicara apa _sih_?" tanya Annie penasaran, dan mendekati kakaknya.

Chen kembali memberi isyarat kepada adiknya untuk diam. Lagi-lagi, Annie hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya, dan berdesis.

Kris tertawa renyah, "_Apa Annie sudah pulang?_"

"Ya. Dan dia sedang berusaha untuk menguping," Chen melirik adik perempuannya yang sangat cantik itu.

"_Kalau begitu. aku ingin bicara dengannya_,"

Chen menjauhkan gagang telepon tersebut dari telinganya dan memberikannya pada Annie.

"Kris-_gege_. Dia ingin bicara denganmu,"

Senyum Annie menggembang dan langsung merebut gagang telepon itu dari tangan Chen. Tetapi Chen tetap masih di samping Annie, mendengarkan sedikit pembicaraan adik-kakak ini.

"_Halo_, _Cantik_?"

"Yifan-_ge_! Aku merindukanku, _ge_!" pekik Annie.

Chen menghela nafas dan menggelus rambut Annie lembut. Annie memang sangat dekat dibandingkan dirinya. Bukan berarti Annie dan Chen tidak dekat, hanya saja masalah apa pun yang Annie tangiskan atau yang Annie takutkan—semua akan diceritakan kepada Kris. Walau pun Kris pergi ke Kanada untuk setahun pun, Annie tetap mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya kepada Kris melalui _Skype_ atau pun telepon—dan tidak kepada Chen. Terkadang membuat Chen iri dengan kedekatan Kris dan Annie. Membuatnya memiliki jarak tersendiri.

"_Aku juga, malaikat kecilku_._ Bagaimana dengan kelas hari ini_? _Berjalan dengan lancar_?" tanya Kris.

"Tidak ada yang spesial. Tapi hari ini kelasku kedatangan murid baru," jawab Annie.

"_Oh ya_?"

"Dan dia dari Korea. Dia sangat tampan, tapi bukan tipe-ku,"

"_Jangan bicara seperti itu. Nanti kau kemakan omongan sendiri,_" balas Kris sembari terkekeh dengan reaksi adiknya yang polos.

"Habisan—lelaki itu dingin," bantah Annie.

"_Jangan begitu. Mana tahu lelaki itu punya sisi hangat jauh di lubuk hatinya,"_

"Terserah. Oh iya, kau akan membawa Tao saat ulang tahun Chen-_gege_?"

Chen mendelik dan melirik adiknya. Jadi, Kris telah memberitahu Annie mengenai kekasihnya, Tao. Chen menggangguk mengerti. _Seharusnya, Annie tidak perlu kaget dengan fakta Kris itu memiliki kekasih seorang pria_.

"_Tentu saja, cantik_."

"Jangan lupa oleh-olehnya,"

"_Kau ingin apa_?"

"Aku ingin _Lamborghini_, boleh?"

Chen mendehem. Annie hanya menyengir kepadanya.

"_Kau ada SIM_?"

"Belum, hehe,"

"_Kalau ada SIM baru boleh, sayangku_."

"Jadi. Kalau sudah punya SIM, kau akan membelikanku _Lamborghini_?" tanya Annie dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"_Kita lihat saja nanti, ya, Ann_,"

"Baiklah—sebaiknya kau tutup teleponmu karena aku tahu kau bersama dengan ,"

.

.

.

* * *

Vancouver, 2013

Kris menaikkan sudut bibirnya dan melirik pria berkantung mata seperti panda yang duduk di depannya. Pria itu terdiam dan menatap kekasihnya bingung. Bertanya-tanya, apa yang dibicarakan oleh Kris dan adik-adiknya.

"Oh, tidak usah kuatir _klien_-ku yang satu ini sangat penyabar orangnya," Kris mengedipkan matanya pada sang kekasih, **Huang Zi Tao**.

Yang mendapat kedipan hanya bisa terdiam dan menggulum bibirnya sendiri.

"Gege_, tidak boleh seperti itu_," bantah Annie dalam telepon.

"_Why not_?" Lagi-lagi Kris melirik Tao yang menyesap secangkir kopi-nya.

"_Karena dia terlalu _precious_ untuk disia-siakan_,"

Mendengar hal itu, Kris tersenyum. Ia merasa lega jika ia mendapatkan adik sepengertian seperti Annie. Ia merasa sedikit terharu jika adiknya sudah mulai beranjak dewasa dan menerima hubungannya dengan Tao. Ia cukup takut jika adik kesayangannya itu, akan membenci dirinya karena ia dijodohkan dengan seorang pria.

"Baik-baik, nona manis. Kita akan bicarakan macam-macam nanti di tanggal 21—_Okay_, _I love you_—_Bye_!" Kris menekan tombol _end call_ di layar _smartphone_-nya.

"Adikmu itu cerewet juga, ya?" Tao berceloteh.

Kris memasukkan _Samsung note 3_-nya ke saku _blazer_, "Tapi Yi Chen tidak secerewet seperti Annie,"

"_I can see that_," Tao berkomentar.

"Nah—kembali dengan konsep pernikahannya. Kau ingin yang mewah, yang tradisional, atau yang simple?" tanya Kris sambil melirik berkas-berkas dari hotel hingga persiapan pernikahan mereka.

"Bukankah jawabannya sudah ada, Kris?" Tao menatap Kris, "Aku hanya ingin kau dan aku, dan keluarga tercinta kita dan juga teman-teman dekat kita. Sederhana saja."

Kris tersenyum lembut, "Baiklah. Kalau itu maumu, _Juliet_-ku,"

Tao tertawa kecil.

"Apa?"

Tao menggeleng, "Aku tidak percaya aku bisa terikat denganmu dan bertemu denganmu _lagi_, Yifan,"

"Aku juga—dan aku selalu merindukanmu, _Peach_,"

Kris menarik dagu Tao dan memberi sebuah kecupan, tanpa menghiraukan para penghuni kafe yang berlalu lalang.

Ciuman singkat, tetapi ada rasa rindu di antara ciuman itu.

.

.

.

* * *

Shanghai

"Jadi?"

Annie menoleh, "Apa?"

"Jadi, kau tahu mengenai hubungannya _gege_ dan Tao itu?" tanya Chen.

Annie menggangguk ringan, "Aku tahu _kok_,"

"Dasar Yifan-_ge_, apa-apa pasti ceritanya padamu!" gerutu Chen dengan melipatkan tangannya di depan dada.

Annie terkikik. Adiknya yang satu ini, putri keluarga Wu satu-satunya ini sangatlah datar dan berbicara seadanya, terkecuali jika ia sedang bersama kakak pertamanya. Entah kenapa sejak kecil Annie lebih dekat dengan Kris, ketimbang Chen.

"Lalu, kau sudah mendapatkan guru piano-mu yang baru?" tanya Chen lagi.

Annie lagi-lagi menggangguk.

"Dan kau sudah bertemu dengannya _dulu_,"

"Benarkah?" Chen menggernyitkan dahinya—berusaha berpikir apakah ia juga pernah bertemu dengannya, "Memangnya namanya siapa?"

"Xi Xiumin. Xiumin," balas Annie, "Masa kau lupa, _ge_,"

"Xiumin ya—," Chen mengusap tengkuknya, "Namanya saja masih asing,"

Annie mendesah, "Sudahlah, _ge_. Kau nanti akan bertemu dengannya. Dia akan datang nanti jam 3,"

Chen menggangguk.

"Aku mau berdandan dulu,"

"Dasar genit."

"Biarkan!" Annie menjulurkan lidahnya.

Annie menaruh gagang teleponnya di meja, dan ia langsung beranjak ke kamarnya. Tentunya, dia ingin kabur dari terkamaan Chen. Gagal menangkap adik kelinci-nya, Chen pun merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu kemudian secara _random_, ia mengonta-ganti channel TV. Ia tidak dapat menemukan channel yang pas—padahal ia selalu tertarik dengan _Fox crime_ terutama _CSI_ _series_. Akan tetapi, hari ini ia tidak _mood_ untuk menyaksikan adegan pembunuhan atau pun aksi para detektif. Ia sebenarnya masih penasaran dengan pemuda yang dikatakan oleh Annie.

Xi Xiumin?

Xiumin?

.

.

.

Memang sih—kalau dipikir-pikir nama itu tidak asing.

.

.

.

Tapi kapan?

Kapan dia bertemu dengannya.

.

.

.

Dimana?

.

.

.

Siapa?

Kepala Chen berkedut-kedut. Chen pun memegangi kepalanya. Ia merasakan jika ia harus memecahkan teka-teki. Ia pun mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Argh—kenapa sakit lagi?" geram Chen.

Lambat laun, matanya terasa berat dan ia memutuskan beristirahat sejenak untuk mengurangi sakit di kepalanya. Perlahan—tapi pasti. Setelah ia memejamkan matanya. Lalu ia memulai mimpinya.

.

.

.

* * *

Ia berada di sebuah perahu, tubuhnya diikat dan mulutnya di tutup dengan kain. Dua orang pria menghampirinya sambil tersenyum licik kepadanya. Mereka menceburkan tubuhnya ke sebuah sungai, lama-kelamaan tubuhnya tenggelam ke dalam sungai—mereka tertawa. Lucunya, tidak bereaksi apa pun. Ia tidak takut. Ia tidak memberontak. Ia seperti boneka yang berdaya. Ia seakan tenggelam masuk ke dalam lubang hitam tanpa dasar. Ia merasakan dirinya mengambang, lalu tersedot oleh suatu pusaran. Dan lagi-lagi semuanya menjadi hitam.

.

.

.

_"__Kau tertidur lagi, sayang?"_

_Chen membuka matanya—mendapatkan dirinya sedang tertidur di bawah pohon lebat dengan dedaunan yang turun perlahan dari pucuknya. Ia menoleh ke samping, menemukan seorang gadis dan berpakaian rakyat Tiongkok di masa lampau. Ia juga melihat bahwa dirinya memakai baju tradisional seperti gadis itu dan tidak memakai kemeja yang ia pakai di rumah tadi._

_"__Entah lah. Dimana ini?" tanya Chen sambil mengucek-kucek matanya._

_"__Jangan bodoh, ChenChen. Kau berada di taman kerajaan,"_

_Chen terdiam._

_Ini hanya mimpi, pikirnya. Tetapi gadis di sampingnya itu sangat anggun dan cantik. Bahkan ia terpana kepadanya._

_"__Oh,"_

_"__Lalu kau?"_

_"__Aku? Bukannya kau tahu namaku?"_

_Chen dengan menatap bingung gadis di depannya. Kapan ia mengenalnya? Bahkan, ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan gadis ini di dunia nyata._

_Gadis itu terdiam._

_"__Kau tahu namaku, tapi aku tidak. Bagaimana kalau aku bertemu denganmu nanti?"_

_Gadis itu tersipu._

_"__Sebegitukah kau ingin tahu namaku?"_

_Chen tidak suka basa-basi. Wanita memang berliku-liku._

_"__Katakan saja, nona. Mengucapkan nama-mu saja apakah sesulit itu?"_

_Gadis itu terkikik lucu._

_"__Aku… Namaku—,"_

.

Sebelum gadis itu menyebutkan namanya—Chen melihat suatu siluet dimana seseorang akan membunuh gadis itu dari belakang. Dengan cekatan, Chen menarik gadis itu dan ia lah yang tertancap pisau.

_Deg_!

Gadis itu mulai histeris saat darah Chen mengalir.

.

"_Chen! Jangan! Jangan tinggal aku, Chen!_"

.

.

.

* * *

"_Gege_!"

.

"Eh?"

Samar-samar ia mendengar adiknya memanggil, dan samar-samar juga gadis itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Lalu ia melihat sinar putih yang menyilaukan, kemudian ia terbangun dari mimpi.

Napas Chen terengah-engah.

Ia melirik jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan jam 3 sore.

Astaga.

Ia merasakan jika baru bermimpi bertemu dengan seorang gadis, dan mati di tangan seorang membunuh.

Dan itu seperti…

Ya, seperti baru 5 menit berbicara.

Sial—teori _Inception_. Mimpi di dalam mimpi—membuatnya terasa lama di dunia mimpi.

"Ge!"

Baru terbangun dari tidurnya saja, harus menghadapi adiknya yang tidak sabaran.

"_What_!"

Annie mendengus panjang, "Maaf kalau aku membangunkanmu, tapi bisakah kau mengucapkan '_Hi_' untuk guru piano-ku ini?"

Mata _hazel_ Chen melirik sosok pemuda dengan _blazer_ abu-abu, kemeja putih dengan kakinya yang terbaluti celana bahan hitam dan sandal kediaman Wu. Parasnya tampan—nyaris cantik secara bersamaan. Tidak memiliki lipatan di kelopak matanya membuat pemuda ini lebih terlihat… manis. Chen tidak pernah mengira jika guru piano-nya masih muda. Lantas adiknya mengatakan jika dia pernah bertemu dengannya. Jelas, pemuda yang di depannya adalah seorang pianis muda yang telah memborong piala-piala untuk di pamerkan di kampusnya itu.

Xi Xiumin.

Ya, dia ingat siapa Xiumin.

"你好?"—_Selamat siang_, ucap Xiumin.

Chen memanggutkan kepalanya.

Efek ngantuk. Alasan itu mungkin cocok untuk menjelaskan mengenai Chen tidak membalas dengan kata-kata.

"Dia Xi Xiumin. Guru piano yang mengantikan Kyungsoo-_laoshi_ untuk sementara waktu," jelas Annie.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kyungsoo-_laoshi_, dia merupakan guru piano asal Korea Selatan yang telah menjadi guru piano Annie selama 3 tahun dan merupakan teman kuliah Chen. Namun, ketika Kyungsoo harus menjadi _Best Man_ untuk pernikahan kakaknya. Annie pun memberinya cuti sebulan—dan Kyungsoo juga merekomendasikan Xiumin menjadi guru piano Annie untuk sementara.

"Lalu, Xiumin-_laoshi_, ini kakakku nomer dua—Wu Yi Chen. Panggil saja, Chen," kini giliran Annie yang memperkenalkan kakaknya pada Xiumin.

"Kakak pertama ku, Wu Yi Fan—atau Kris-_ge_ masih di Kanada," sambung Annie.

Xiumin hanya ber-oh-ria, dan menggangguk.

"Sebentar ya. Kubuatkan _laoshi_ minum. Kalian mengobrol lah dulu,"

"Ah! Tidak usah, Annie!" sahut Xiumin.

Namun Annie dengan dress berwarna _peach_-nya melesat entah kemana—mungkin ke dapur—meninggalkan Xiumin dan Chen di ruang tamu.

Chen merebahkan lagi kepalanya, rasa kantuk masih belum hilang.

Xiumin melirik kakak dari muridnya itu.

Matanya terlihat menawan karena bulu matanya yang begitu lentik, hidungnya sedikit mancung, pipinya juga akan terlihat menggemaskan jika Chen tersenyum.

Xiumin menghela nafas dalam hati.

_Karena ia telah bertemu dengannya lagi_.

.

.

.

"Jadi. Kau temannya Do Kyungsoo?" tanya Chen.

"Benar," Xiumin menggangguk.

"Teman sekelas?"

Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Dia _junior_-ku,"

"Oh. Dan kau senior-nya. Baiklah, kalau begitu kita satu tempat kuliah," balas Chen merapikan posisi duduknya.

Xiumin menggangguk, "Kau jurusan Business Law, bukan?"

Chen mendehem, "Benar. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Yah, aku pernah melihatmu di _Bulliten Board_ kampus dan kau juga seorang sekertaris senat. Siapa yang tidak kenal denganmu?"

_Oops_. Tampaknya si sekertaris senat ini lupa dengan jati dirinya. Chen menggusap-usap tengkuknya, dan tertawa renyah. Xiumin hanya meresponnya dengan senyuman. Melihat itu, Chen berhenti tertawa. Entah mengapa senyuman Xiumin itu—…

…membuat hatinya damai. _Huh_, damai?

Chen menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

_Oh shit_—pikir Chen.

Ia mulai yakin ke-_gay_-an kakaknya berdampak kepadanya.

"Minumannya telah datang~!" seru Annie membawa mampan dengan tiga gelas jus lemon.

"Oh, Annie. Kau kan bisa menyuruh pak Kwang untuk mengantarkan ini semua. Dasar tukang sesi repot!" ujar Chen.

"Oh! Biarkan saja!" Annie menjulurkan lidahnya lagi pada Chen.

Chen berdecak. Jikalau gadis itu bukan adiknya, sudah Chen maki-maki hingga gadis itu menangis.

"Ini, _laoshi_, minumnya…" kata Annie menaruh gelasnya di atas meja.

"Oh, 谢谢你,"—_Terima kasih banyak_, ucap Xiumin dan duduk di sofa bersebrangan dengan Chen.

"没关心,"—_sama-sama_, Annie tersenyum, "Ge. Limun-nya di minum ya,"

"Trims, anak kecil,"

"Ish!" Annie berdesis.

Xiumin terkikik, melihat dua kakak beradik saling bertengkar.

"Ku dengar dari Kyungsoo, Annie—kau sangat jenius dalam bermain piano tetapi tidak mau ikuti lomba-lomba. Kenapa?" tanya Xiumin membuka topik baru.

Annie menoleh, "_Duh_, Kyungsoo-_laoshi_ bilang seperti itu? Aku tidak sejenius seperti Beethoven atau Mozart, aku hanya pandai—tetapi aku tidak mau mengikuti lomba karena aku bermain piano demi keharusan dan kewajiban dari putri keluarga Wu,"

Xiumin menggangguk mengerti—_demi status ia belajar piano_.

Xiumin baru menyadari bahwa derajat Kris, Chen, dan Annie lebih tinggi dari derajatnya sekarang. Dibandingkan dengan Xiumin sekarang, ia tinggal bersama adiknya di suatu apartemen di Shanghai. Mereka berdua jauh-jauh dari Beijing demi menitik ilmu di kota Shanghai. Memang sih, banyak universitas yang bagus di Beijing, hanya saja Xiumin dan adiknya, **Xi Luhan**, ingin mencari suasana yang baru.

Annie dan Xiumin memulai permainan piano mereka di ruang belajar. Dentangan suara piano bergema dengan indahnya. Chen yang mendengarkan permainan piano Annie, pun ikut menikmatinya. Ia sudah lama tidak mendengar permainan piano adiknya. Ia selalu kagum dengan adiknya yang _multi-talented_. Annie dapat melakukan _wushu_, _jazz-ballet_, bermain piano dan biola, dan juga berbicara 6 bahasa, seperti Perancis, Korea, Jepang, Inggris, Jerman, dan Chinese. Entah darimana asal bakat tersebut. Semua kemampuannya dapat membuat orang semakin terkagum-kagum kepadanya.

.

.

.

* * *

Petang sudah tiba. Malam pun menyelimuti langit. Saatnya, Xiumin harus kembali ke apartemen-nya. Annie semula mengajaknya untuk makan malan, namun pemuda itu menolak karena ia yakin adiknya sudah di rumah dengan menghidangkan beberapa lauk untuk makan malam. Ketika Chen menawarkan diri mengantarnya—Xiumin mulanya menolak, namun akhirnya ia mengiyakan tawaran Chen.

"Selamat malam, Annie. Semoga mimpimu indah," Xiumin tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, _laoshi_. Sampai jumpa di hari kamis~!" balas Annie sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Chen tersenyum geli, melihat betapa lucunya adik perempuannya itu.

Chen dan Xiumin menaiki mobil pribadi Chen, _Mini Cooper_ berwarna merah menyala.

"Jadi, kau tinggal dimana?"

"Apartemen dekat kampus," balas Xiumin.

"Oh! Apartemen Wu-Jiang?"

Xiumin menggangguk mantap.

"Baiklah," Chen memakai _seat-belt_, "Oh ya, tolong _seat belt_-nya,"

Mesin mobil dinyalakan, Xiumin pun langsung memakai _seat-belt_nya. Walau tidak satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara, namun lagu _ballad_ memecahkan suasana di antara mereka.

Sebuah lagu yang berjudul '_Love Song_' yang sudah amat popular di kalangan anak muda.

_I do believe all the love you give__  
All of the things you do_.

"_Love you, Love you…_" Chen ikut bersenandung.

Xiumin melirik sosok pemuda di bangku setir. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, _ia sangat suka suara Chen_.

"_I'll keep you safe, don't you worry  
__I wouldn't leave, wanna keep you near  
Cause i feel the same way too  
Love you, Love you….  
Want you to know that I'm with you_,"

Chen pun juga terlarut dalam lagu—ia menyanyikan beberapa bait karena ia harus fokus dengan kemudinya dan membawa Xiumin pulang dengan selamat.

"Ternyata kau pintar menyanyi juga?" lirih Xiumin.

Sebelum Chen menyandungkan lirik selanjutnya, ia terdiam.

_I will love you and love you and love you__  
Gonna hold you and hold you and squeeze you_

Chen membanting setirnya di belokan pertama, "_Well_, Annie yang mengajariku—awalnya sih hanya iseng untuk belajar. Tapi lambat laun, aku jadi menyukainya,"

"Eh?" Xiumin membelalakkan matanya, "Maksudmu? Menyukai adikmu itu?"

_I will please you for all time  
__I don't wanna lose you and lose you and lose you_

Tawa Chen meledak.

"Oh—mengapa kau polos sekali _sih_? Tidak, tidak. Aku suka bernyanyi, bukan adikku—astaga, Xiumin-_laoshi_, kalau aku menyukai adikku bisa-bisa keluarga-ku menyoretku dari daftar riwayat keluarga Wu,"

Xiumin menunduk, "M—maaf,"

"Haha. Tidak apa,"

Chen menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan—lebih tepatnya, di depan gedung apartemen Xiumin.

"Kita sudah sampai—tidak terasa, ya?" celetuk Chen.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya," ucap Xiumin membuka _seat belt_-nya.

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu, sampai besok di kampus,"

Xiumin menggangguk, dan turun dari mobil Chen. Chen membuka kaca jendela, dan memamerkan senyumannya.

_Cause I need you and need you and need you__  
So I want you to be my lady  
You've got to understand my love…._

"Tidur yang nyenyak, _laoshi_,"

Xiumin tersenyum, "Kau juga."

"再见,"—_Sampai jumpa_, kata Chen.

"Ok. Hati-hati di jalan,"

Chen menutup kaca jendelanya, dan mulai melajukan mobilnya—kemudian mobil tersebut hilang dari pandangan Xiumin yang terus menatap sendu. Matanya sudah merah, tapi ia terus menahan gumpalan kristal mengalir ke pipinya.

"Oh, Chen. Kenapa kau tidak mengingatku?"

* * *

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

* * *

_Preview_!

* * *

"Shi Xun,"

"Aku bukan Shi Xun, tapi aku Sehun. Kau siapa?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Lepaskan!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau jawab pertanyaanku, Annie!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Lu, ini Wu Yi Chen. Lalu, Chen, ini—,"

"Xi Luhan, kekasih Xiumin. Salam kenal, Wu Yi Chen,"

"A—Apa?!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Xiu? Kenapa kau bisa di sini? Aduh, kau basah kuyup,"

"Chen,"

"Ya?"

"Nyanyikan lagu untukku,"

"Eh?"

* * *

.

.

.

Terima kasih penantiannya dan review di _teaser._ Walaupun masih sedikit tidak apa.

Semoga di chapter 1 ini kalian menyukainya—dan cukup puas dengan XiuChen dan KrisTao momennya. Yehet! Satu-satu member EXO yang lain akan bermunculan. Mungkin FF ini akan sedikit rumit nomer 2 setelah Oberon: The Inverse Portal yang aku bikin (sayangnya _straight_). Bahkan, cerita ini saja sampai kebawa mimpi. Dosa apa gue, Chen.

_Anyways_.

Daku sudah bikin MV—semacam soundtrack /eyaaa/ buat FF ini; monggo,

www . youtube watch?v=GD5blcEcqhY

Rencana akan buat yang Wendy—Because I Love You yang lebih _fluff_. Soalnya yang Really Didn't Know lebih terkesan sedih dan tragis. Semoga kalian nanti suka. Atau mungkin kalian ada request lagu buat dijadiin MV selanjutnya, _let me know_.

Berikut untuk balasan readers :

**HyunShine**:

Hehe. Semoga rasa penasarannya makin berkelanjutan. Haha, kemungkinan besar iya. Aku mau coba bikin FF ini sedikit mikir juga. Okie dokie, semoga kamu suka yang chapter pertama.

**Initial D 0326**:

Yehet! …Panggil aku Lin saja—daku kurang suka di panggil Thor. Haha. _Cause I'm not that lighting super-hero_. :"D Semoga FF ini bukan sekedar sepertinya, tetapi menarik bagi para reader. _Tee-hee_. Asek! Sama-sama. Daku akan memperbanyak ChenMin, SuLay fanfic.

**EllisAzzura** :

:"D Panggil aku Lin saja. Ohorat? Semoga suka dengan chapter pertama.

**Alexara** :

Untuk kutukan itu sendiri, itu hanya rekayasa—atau buatan saya pribadi saja :"D Tolong jangan dianggap serius.

.

.

.

Kalau ada pertanyaan yang membuat kalian penasaraan atau pertanyaan yang masih belum aku jawab. _Just ask me via PM_.

XOXO,

Lin

**4****th**** July 2014**


	3. Vanilla, Chocolate, and Dejavu

**Author's Note:**

**FF ini adalah salah satu requestan pertama dari reader tercinta, ****Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang**.  
Lihat juga MV dari FF ini di profile aku :"D YEHET!

Fuji jump910 : WAHAHA! Bisa saja anda… haha.

Initial D 0326 : Hahaha. Tidak-tidak, ini biasa saja. Aku sudah lanjutkan :"D Okee sep! Luhan? Temukan saja sendiri di sini *senyum iblis* :"D Masamaaa~ Makasih telah membaca ini semua! HIDUP CHENMIN Shipper!

Maple fujoshi2309 : Hm—gimana ya. Semua inget masa lalu—lebih ke kehidupan masa lalu mereka masing-masing. Cuman si Chen doing yang ga inget. Jadi, si Xiumin pengen si Chen inget masa lalunya, buat mematahkan kutukan semua orang.

rachendaebak ::D Horeee aku sudah update lagi—haha! :"D Semoga semakin senang dengan pertemuan Chen dan Xiumin semakin mendalam haha.

HyunShine : Iya—semacam lupa ingatan di masa lalu. Chenmin di masa lalu—oops, di chapter akan dijelaskan melalui _clue_ dari Annie. Haha, makasih :"D

xiumin lover: Jawabannya adalah iya dan tidak. :"D Aku tidak mau ngasih tau bagaimana endingnya, tidak akan seru soalnya.

EllisaAzzusa: Haha… Kalau ngga ada TBC, bisa panjang sekali :"D jangan—nanti kalian capek. Aku juga susah. Hahaha. Nggak amnesia juga sih—soalnya kalau orang rengkranasi itu ga semua orang ingat kejadian di kehidupan masa lalunya. Kalau semua orang ingat, bisa berantakan. Love Song ya? Itu loh yang dinyanyiin Baekhyun—coba cari di Youtube, Baekhyun sing Love song at Youngstreet. Aku niatan banget bikin Official couple—tapi yang ff ini khusus Chen dan Xiumin. Kebetulan juga saya adalah ChenMinSuLay shipper akut. Haha!

.

.

.

Aku hidup terbelenggu oleh cintamu.

Setiap aku bangun dan lahir di setiap kehidupan baruku.

Kau selalu membuatku jatuh cinta, hanya satu tatapan.

Bagaikan aku yang merindukan rembulan.

Hingga 1000 tahun mendatang, aku akan terus mencintaimu.

.

.

.

**ChenLin21's proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

**一个水仙花，****两个****翠菊，一千大岩桐**

**"****ONE DAFFODIL, TWO ASTER, AND A THOUSAND OF GLOXINIA"**

[AU || Yaoi / semi GS || Chaptered]

Romance—Angst—(a lil bit) Fantasy

PG

**Starring** :

Kim Jongdae(Chen)

Kim Minseok (Xiumin)

EXO

Zhang Liyin

_Cameos_

**Warning !**

**T-M**

**MATURE (****_for language_****)**

Chinese and English content. _Italic means past time and foreign language_.

**Backsound**:

Wu Yi Fan—Tiny Times

Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongdae—Really Didn't Know

.

.

* * *

Shanghai

Pagi harinya, Annie dan Chen bergegas untuk ke tempat mereka menitik ilmu. Satunya, di Shanghai International University. Dan si adik kecil di Shanghai International High school yang masih satu perusahaandengan Shanghai International University. Tetapi mereka ditempatkan di lokasi yang berbeda, tidak heran jika kawasan persekolahan dan perkuliahan tersebut sangat amat luas. Tidak jarang anak-anak dari kalangan atas disekolahkan di sini, dan tidak jarang pula banyak murid asal luar negeri yang memilih sekolah di sini.

Annie dengan seragam Shanghai International High School yang didesain manis dan rapi secara bersamaan—sebalut kemeja _polo_ berlogo, dan rok renda hitam. Chen selalu gemas jika melihat adiknya menggunakan seragam sekolah tersebut. Sedangkan, Chen sendiri menggenakan kemeja putih, _skinny pants_ hitam, dan kacamata _wellington_ yang menggantung di pangkal hidungnya.

Chen membawakan tas adiknya itu dan memasukkannya ke jok belakang. Chen membawakannya bukan karena disuruh Annie tetapi, karena ia ingin memanjakan adiknya—melebihi Kris. Ia tidak mau Annie hanya menyayangi Kris saja.

"_Ge_,"

"Ya, sayang?"

"Aku mau kau menjemputku nanti,"

"Lho? Kai tidak mengantar-jemputmu lagi?"

"Motornya rusak," kata Annie berbohong.

Chen bergumam.

"Kau mau di jemput jam berapa?" tanya Chen menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Seperti biasa saja, _ge_,"

"Baiklah, _Princess_,"

.

Perjalanan dari rumah menuju sekolah dan kampus—hanya ditempuh 30 menit, jika tidak macet. Mobil _mini cooper_ Chen berhenti di depan lobi sekolah—membuat para kaum hawa di sekolah memekik senang bisa dapat melihat sosok tampan Chen. Bagaimana tidak. Kakak-kakaknya Annie dikenal sebagai pangeran-pangeran mereka. Annie ingat jelas bagaimana ketika Kris setahun yang lalu datang sebagai pengganti orang tua mereka. Sosok kedatangan Kris membuat para orang tua murid terutama ibu-ibu, dan bahkan para siswi pun pingsan melihat ketampanannya.

Annie hanya bisa menampar dahinya sendiri pelan.

Kasus kedua, saat Chen membawakan tas bekal makanan langsung kepada Annie—yang ditemani oleh _Chan Li_ atau Park Chanyeol, sahabatnya—lagi-lagi membuat para siswi harus bertengkuk lutut pada Annie agar si adik bisa memberinya nomer ponsel kakaknya untuk mereka.

Annie hanya mendesah dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku duluan ya, _ge_," kata Annie tersenyum pada Chen, "Sampaikan salamku pada Chanyeol-_oppa_,"

"Ok. Belajar yang benar, ya,"

"_Ugiiee_," jawab Annie, keluar dari mobil.

Saat Annie menutup kembali—mobil Chen pun berlaju meninggalkan lobi dengan disertai teriakkan kecewa dari para fans Chen. Annie menghela nafas, lalu masuk ke dalam area sekolah. Ia pun langsung menuju lokernya yang terdapat di lorong sekolah. Banyak para lelaki tertarik dan akan langsung memacari seorang Annie Wu, jika saja kalau pemuda asal Jepang itu tidak terlalu lekat dengannya. Namun, Annie sendiri sering menghindari pemuda itu karena alasan tertentu. Walau Annie sering menghindar, pemuda itu selalu datang kepadanya.

"_Hi_, _Sunshine_,"

Pemuda itu menghampiri Annie dengan memberikan ulasan senyuman begitu menawan. Annie berdecak kesal, ia sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengan _orang ini_.

Annie menutup pintu lokernya dan menghela nafas, "Pagi,"

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Okamoto-san yang terhormat,"

"Ya, cantik?"

Annie memutar bola matanya malas, "Bisakah kau hentikan segala perhatianmu padaku?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Annie, sedangkan Annie mendorong bahu lelaki menjauh.

"Jangan terlalu dekat. Orang-orang akan salah paham dan…—," Annie memberi jeda.

Annie menunduk.

"Dan?"

"Kyungsoo-_laoshi_ juga ikut salah paham," lanjutnya menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik rambut panjangnya.

"Kyungsoo-_san_?"

Lelaki itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tidak akan! Kyungsoo-_san_! Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Tapi..."

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu menepuk bahu Annie lembut.

"大丈夫よ。彼は俺たちの事が知ってるよ!"—_Tidak apa. Dia tahu hubungan kita berdua_, ucapnya dengan bahasa jepang-nya.

"本当に？本当に大丈夫？"—_Apa benar? Apa benar tidak apa?_

Lelaki berkulit tan dan berambut silver itu tersenyum.

.

"1000 tahun silam pun dia sudah terbiasa melihat kita dekat, bukan?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Justru itu membuatku sakit,"

"Kenapa?"

Annie terdiam dan hanya menatap pemuda itu datar.

"Kau mulai jatuh cinta padaku lagi, _eoh_?"

Iris _black pearl_ Annie menatap tajam sepasang mata lelaki itu.

.

Annie menghela nafasnya panjang, "Oh, Kai. Kali ini tidak sama dengan yang dahulu kala,"

"Sama atau tidak. kau menyukaiku dan aku pun begitu. Tetapi takdirku tidak akan lepas darinya. Faktor itulah membuat aku tetap mencintai Kyungsoo lebih dari padamu, _Princess_."

Lelaki dengan nama lengkap **Okamoto Kai**—atau nama Korea-nya adalah **Kim Kai** ini adalah sahabat dan _kekasih_ masa lalu Annie. Pertama kali bertemu di kehidupan baru, Kai langsung lekat pada Annie. Kai lagi-lagi datang padanya dan menyatakan bahwa ia menyukai Annie. Tetapi, yang membuat Annie ingin menjauh dari Kai adalah fakta Kai lebih mencintai seorang **Do Kyungsoo**. Mendengar Kyungsoo menjadi guru piano-nya, Annie menjadi perantara mereka berdua.

Memang sakit, melihat keduanya saling mengingat satu sama lain dan masih saling mencintai.

Annie tetaplah _cameo_.

Dia.

Selamanya tidak akan menemukan cinta sejatinya, dan terperangkap dalam rotasi rengkranasi menjadi bagian dari _mereka_.

Pagi ini—bukan pagi yang baik baginya.

"Aku tahu, Kai. Jadi, tolong jaga jarak denganku—sebelum aku berubah pikiran,"

Kai terdiam.

Pertengkaran dengan Annie di saat Kyungsoo tidak ada?

Bagaikan petir menyambarnya.

Kai amat menyayangi gadis yang di hadapannya. Selama 1000 tahun silam, gadis telah berbuat banyak untuk mempertemukannya pada Kyungsoo. Kai pernah sekali menyukai dan menjadikan Annie sebagai kekasihnya—namun hal itu tidak berhasil. Ia lagi-lagi berakhir dengan Kyungsoo.

Ia tahu ia telah berkali-kali menyakiti gadis cantik ini.

Ia telah membiarkan wajahnya dihajar habis oleh Kris, karena ia telah membuat adik kesayangannya menangis.

"Ann,"

Kai ingin menggenggam pergelangan Annie, namun Annie menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Biarkan aku sendiri,"

Annie berjalan menjauh dari Kai, meninggalkan lelaki asal Jepang itu. Sedangkan, Kai mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

.

.

.

* * *

Chen memarkirkan mobil mini coopernya dekat kampusnya. Di sana ia melihat Xiumin yang sedang duduk di taman kampus sambil membaca buku. Karena Xiumin tampak serius, Chen jadi ingin sekali mengerjainya. Lalu Chen mengendap-endap di belakang Xiumin—berupaya untuk menggagetkan Xiumin atau—

.

Menutup kedua mata Xiumin dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Oh!"

Xiumin meraba-raba tangan Chen.

"Tebak siapa ini?"

Xiumin terdiam.

"Luhan—jangan bercanda kau!"

Chen mengernyit, dan bertanya siapa itu Luhan.

Perlahan Chen melepaskan tangannya—entah kenapa _mood_-nya menjadi jelek.

"Aku bukan Luhan,"

Xiumin menoleh dan bergumam.

"Wu Yi Chen!"

Chen nyaris masuk ke dokter THT jika Xiumin menambahkan satu oktaf saat ia berteriak tadi.

"Ya. Kenapa kau menyangka aku Luhan?"

Xiumin menggeleng cepat. Ia merasa sangat bersalah, karena telah mengira Chen adalah Luhan—temannya.

"Maafkan aku, Yi Chen—,"

"Panggil aku, Chen," potong Chen.

"Oh ya, Chen—Maaf! Aku kira Luhan. Dia juga suka melakukan hal serupa,"

Chen tersenyum memamerkan ketampanannya, "Baiklah. Aku maafkan,"

Xiumin terkekeh.

"Apa ini?" Chen menggambil buku mengenai '_Rengkranasi_'.

"Buku mengenai rengkranasi."

Xiumin menatap Chen dengan antusias, ingin mengetahui bagaimana Chen bereaksi.

"Kau mahasiswa jurusan _School of Art_, apa hubungannya kau dan buku ini?"

Xiumin berdesis dan merebut buku itu, "Tidak apa kan, kalau aku membaca ini sekedar menambah ilmu?"

"Terserah katamu saja," Chen mendudukkan dirinya di samping Xiumin.

"Kau mengatakan seperti itu seolah buku ini tidak pantas kubaca," Xiumin menundukkan kepalanya.

Chen berdesis, lalu tersenyum. Tangannya pun menggusak kepala Xiumin gemas.

Xiumin menepis tangan Chen, "Hei! Aku lebih tua darimu!"

"Baiklah-baiklah. Maafkan aku," Chen mengangkat tanya sebagai pertanda ia menyerah.

Xiumin terkekeh, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Chen memperhatikan wajah Xiumin. Kalau dilihat-lihat pemuda di sampinya itu ternyata menggemaskan dan lucu. Mungkin jika Xiumin adalah seorang wanita, Chen akan langsung jatuh cinta. Dari gaya berpakaian saja, Xiumin tampak menarik. Chen semakin menggembangkan senyumannya.

"Aneh,"

"Apa?" Xiumin menatap sosok Chen bingung.

"Ini baru pertama kalinya, aku bisa dekat dengan seseorang dalam waktu sesingkat ini,"

Xiumin membelalakan matanya, "Eh?"

"Aku jadi penasaran, apa kita pernah bertemu di suatu tempat, sehingga kita bisa sedekat ini?"

Wajah Chen mendekat kepada wajah Xiumin, dan memperhatikannya secara seksama. Pipi tembam Xiumin mulai memerah, dan mendorong bahu Chen secara spontan. Jantung Xiumin berdetak kencang, dan ia cepat-cepat menetralkan nafasnya agar tidak terlihat gugup.

"_Ya_! Kau mencoba menggodaku, _huh_?"

Tawa Chen meledak.

Senang rasanya jika bisa menggoda dan mengerjai Xiumin.

Entah mengapa Chen mulai suka melakukan hal itu.

.

"Oi! Xi Xiumin!" seru seseorang dari kejauhan.

Mendengar teriakan tersebut mengharuskan Xiumin dan Chen menoleh, dan mendapati pemuda bertubuh mungil dengan seragam tim sepak bola kampus mereka. Warna rambutnya yang coklat terang dan kulit putih, membuat semua orang akan langsung jatuh cinta kepadanya.

"Luhan?" ucap Xiumin.

Pemuda bernama Luhan itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke atas, dan berlari kecil meghampiri Xiumin.

Chen bergumam dalam hati, "Jadi dia yang bernama Luhan. Terlalu cantik jika harus disebut sebagai seorang pria,"

"Kau tidak kelas?" tanya Luhan.

Xiumin menggeleng cepat, "Kelasku ditunda hingga jam 11,"

Luhan menggangguk mengerti, kemudian matanya tertuju kepada Chen yang masih setia duduk di sebelah Xiumin.

"Waa~! Ni hao~! Kau temannya Xiumin kah?" tanya Luhan dengan suara cerianya, "Wah! Tampan sekali!"

Xiumin menatap Luhan tajam. Luhan tampaknya tidak memperdulikannya dan masih tertawa riang.

"Lebih tepatnya, Xiumin adalah guru piano adikku. Secara tidak langsung aku menggenalnya,"

"Ah~ Secara tidak langsung~!" Luhan menggangguk, "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama adikmu?"

"Lu!" pekik Xiumin.

Chen hanya bisa tersenyum kaku, "Wu Shan Lin, atau kau menggenalnya dengan—,"

"Annie Wu. Benar?"

Chen terlihat kaget, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Hei, _bung_! Siapa yang tidak tahu sang putri _Cleopatra_ dari Shanghai High School itu? Semua orang penghuni kampus tahu dia,"

Chen hanya menggangguk membenarkan. _Well_, siapa yang tidak tahu Annie Wu—adik semata wayangnya itu memang cantik, berprestasi karena memborong medali emas olimpiade piano, dan juga disenangi oleh banyak orang.

"Xiu, Kenalkan temanmu itu,"

Xiumin hanya berdesis kesal.

"Lu, ini Wu Yi Chen. Dia sekertasis BEM kita,"

Chen memanggutkan kepalanya, sedangkan Luhan masih setia tersenyum.

"Lalu, Chen, ini—,"

"Xi Luhan, kekasih Xiumin. Salam kenal, Wu Yi Chen,"

"A—Apa?!"

Seru Xiumin dan Chen bebarengan, hal itu memancing Luhan tertawa keras.

"Luhan! Yang benar saja!"

Luhan tertawa, "Hahaha! Kalian harus lihat ekspresi bodoh kalian tadi?!"

Chen bergidik, "_Bo—Bodoh_?"

Luhan menggangguk cepat, "Serius! Kalian terlihat konyol, apa lagi kalian bebarengan mengatakan '_APA'_. Wah! Kalian memang cocok!"

"Lu… Kumohon jangan iseng _deh_!" Xiumin memukul lengan atas Luhan.

"Habis kalian korban empuk untuk keisenganku,"

"Eh? Ja—Jadi…" kata Chen, "Kalian pacaran atau tidak?"

"Percayalah, Chen… Kami berdua tidak ada hubungan apa-apa," elak Xiumin.

"Benar? Nggak ada hubungan apa-apa? Kenapa kau rela serumah denganku?" goda Luhan.

"XI LUHAN!" pekik Xiumin geram dengan godaan Luhan.

Xiumin melirik Chen takut-takut. Takut pemuda yang lebih muda darinya 2 tahun itu berprisangka buruk mengenainya. Oh, ayo lah—ia tidak mau Chen menjauhinya karena salah paham.

"Kalian serumah?" tanya Chen.

"Ya, selama 21 tahun lamanya," jawab Luhan mantap.

"Lu!"

"Lama'kan, Chen?"

"Lu, jangan sok akrab!"

"_Hm_? Lama juga," Chen bergumam.

"Memang lama," balas Luhan, "Dan selama itu _kau_ kemana saja?"

"Eh?" Chen lagi-lagi terkaget.

"Lu!"

Rasanya Xiumin ingin membunuh Luhan saat itu juga, jika orang iseng ini bukanlah sahabat—atau _saudara_nya. Luhan pasti sudah berakhir di tanah pemakaman.

Luhan hanya menghela nafas. Ia pun mengakhiri keisengannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Luhan?" tanya Chen bingung.

"Maaf, Chen. Itu bukan apa-apa," jawab Xiumin sebelum Luhan berhasil menjawab.

"Cepat minta maaf!"

Luhan hanya mendesah.

"Maafkan kata-kataku yang mengada-ada,"

Chen menatap curiga Luhan dan Xiumin—tetapi ia tetap tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," ucap Chen.

Luhan menampilkan senyum 3 jarinya, sedangkan Xiumin bisa bernafas lega.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu,"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Luhan berjalan pergi. Semua candaan Luhan membuat kaki-kaki Xiumin lemas. Xiumin bersyukur jika ia berhasil mengusir Luhan.

Kemudian Luhan berhenti dan menoleh.

"_Hey_, Chen! Kalau kau membutuhkan untuk menanyai tentang Xiumin, kau bisa cari aku di lapangan sepak bola," seru Luhan.

Chen membalasnya dengan anggukan, sedangkan Xiumin hanya menepuk dahinya.

.

Sepergian Luhan, Xiumin lebih banyak terdiam. Ia sangat amat marah dengan kelakuan temannya itu. Keisengannya membuat Xiumin sulit berbicara atau membuka pembicaraan dengan lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Em, jadi kalian tinggal bersama?" tanya Chen.

"Ah, iya. Kami tinggal bersama—jangan berpikir yang macam-macam. Itu semua karena aku dan dia sama-sama yatim piatu dan kami dulu juga tinggal di panti asuhan yang sama,"

"Kalian yatim piatu?"

Xiumin menggangguk.

"Maaf,"

Xiumin menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa. Maka dari itu, saat kami dewasa—kami tinggal bersama dan memiliki marga yang sama. Kami hidup sebagai kakak beradik. Aku yang lebih tua beberapa bulan, tetapi dia yang menjadi sosok kakak,"

Chen merasa iba dengan keadaan Xiumin maupun Luhan. Di saat itu lah, ia telah memutuskan hal yang tepat—yaitu membahagiakan seorang '_Xi Xiumin_'. Entah kenapa hati dan pikirannya mengatakan hal tersebut, selain itu Xiumin sangat familiar dengannya.

Chen menepuk punggung Xiumin secara ringan, Xiumin menatap dirinya.

"Kalau ada masalah, kau bisa ceritakan padaku,"

Xiumin terdiam dan menggangguk.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, ya? _See you around_,"

"Ah, iya,"

Chen berdiri dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

.

Setelah melihat Chen pergi, Xiumin kembali bermonolog ria.

"Bahkan cara dia menepuk pundakku saja masih sama," Xiumin menghela nafas, "Sampai kapan aku terjebak oleh kutukan ini?"

.

.

.

* * *

Annie yang telah melarikan diri dari Kai pun mengharuskan dirinya untuk memojokkan diri di loteng sekolah. Setelah bertemu Kai, membuatnya tidak _mood_ untuk belajar—toh, dia tidak usah belajar pun, nilainya juga tetap bagus. Karena Annie selalu mengulang pelajaran yang sama di masa lalu. Bicara dengan masa lalu. Annie merupakan salah satu dari _mereka_ yang terjebak dalam _kutukan_.

Annie pun memejamkan matanya—berangan-angan jika dirinya berada di masa lalu.

* * *

.

_Dahulu ia adalah putri kerajaan negeri bagian selatan—dan Kris adalah kakaknya, sang raja negeri selatan. Awal mula ia terkenal kutukan karena ia adalah tunangan Chen yang kini adalah kakaknya. Ia sangat membenci keluarga Chen dan ingin sekali membalaskan kematian ibunya yang diduga pembunuhnya adalah ayah dari Chen sendiri. Namun, kakaknya, Kris melarangnya untuk menikah dengan Chen. Karena peramal kerajaan telah meramalkan bahwa jika Annie menikah dengan putra kaisar—ia akan terkena kutukan._

_Si keras kepala tetaplah keras kepala._

_Annie yang berpura-pura mencintai Chen dan mendamaikan kedua kerajaan._

_Annie yang cantik, dengan Chen yang penuh wibawa._

_Siapa sangka Annie akan membunuh tunangannya demi membalaskan dendamnya._

_Dan siapa sangka lagi jika Chen telah mencintai dan menjalin kasih dengan salah satu dayang ayahnya?_

_Itu semua membuat Annie semakin ingin mencebloskan Chen ke dalam api neraka. Seharusnya ia tidak harus repot-repot menjadi tunangannya, namun ia lebih baik langsung menghabisinya. _

_Tetapi…_

_Sebelum dilaksanakannya rencana Annie untuk membunuh Chen._

_Annie dan Chen ditugaskan untuk pergi kota Shichuan untuk melaporkan mengenai keuangan di sana._

_Tidak ada yang menduga jika Chen rela terluka demi menyelamatkan Annie dari bahaya—dimana ada kumpulan perampok yang nekad untuk membajak kereta kuda mereka. Beruntung, adik dari Chen, Kai melawan mereka dengan cekatan._

_"Bodoh! Kenapa kau melindungiku?!"_

_"Kh—Kau tidak apa? Melihat wajah dingin berarti kau tidak apa-apa,"_

_"Kau di saat seperti ini, kau masih bisa bercanda!"_

_"Kau benar-benar baik-baik saja!"_

_"Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?"_

_"Karena aku… Kau adalah tunanganku, tugasku adalah untuk melindungimu,"_

_Detik itu juga, Annie merasa dendam yang ada di hatinya mulai meluntur. Ia tidak tega untuk membunuhnya. Setelah itu, ia mulai mencoba untuk mencintai Chen dan ia merawat Chen dengan sepenuh hati—tetapi ia mulai penasaraan dengan hubungan dia dan salah satu dayang kaisar—Xiumin. Akhirnya, diam-diam ia menyelidiki hubungan mereka berdua lebih dalam lagi. Dan Annie yang semulanya mulai mencintai Chen pun merelakan keabadian cinta Chen dengan Xiumin._

_Annie membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Chen dan berkemas pulang ke negeri selatan._

_Sebelum Annie berkemas, ia bertemu dengan Kai—adik dari Chen._

_Kai bersikeras untuk mempertahankan Annie di kerajaan, menghubungkan kerajaan pusat dengan kerajaan negeri selatan. Kai meminta Annie untuk menikah dengannya._

_"Menikah lah denganku, maka mendamaikan kerajaan negeri selatan dan kerajaan pusat!"_

_"Eh?"_

_"Aku akan bersumpah, aku akan membahagiakanmu. Aku mohon menikahlah denganku,"_

_Annie pun setuju dan pesta pertunangannya pun berlangsung lancar._

_Kai yang mencintai Annie, Annie yang mencoba untuk mencintai Kai._

_Berawal baik—tetapi di pertengahan ceritanya kurang baik_

_—atau buruk sekali._

_._

_Kai… _

_Kai seperti kakaknya._

_Ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis jelita._

_Rambut hitamnya legam, bibirnya kemerahan, dan berkulit putih._

_Kai langsung jatuh hati padanya._

_Gadis itu merupakan seorang gadis yang merantau dari daratan ginseng._

_Tanpa diduga-duga, Annie pun membalaskan dendam hatinya dengan ia berselingkuh dengan putra seorang mentri pada saat itu—namun di masa kini ia dikenal sebagai Park Chanyeol._

_Lagi-lagi, Annie menjadi korbannya._

_Putra seorang mentri itu ternyata akan menikah._

_Dan lelaki itu berjalin kasih dengan Annie karena ia ingin menuntaskan hawa nafsu saja sekaligus menghilangkan rasa cemburunya dengan calon istrinya._

_Naas memang._

_Annie pun melarikan diri kembali ke kerajaannya._

_Sebelum, ia benar-benar tiba di negeri selatan Cina._

_Ia mendapat kabar bahwa kerajaan pusat terkena musibah._

_Ia yang awalnya tidak peduli._

_Akhirnya, berkuda bersama kakaknya, Kris menuju kerajaan._

_Tetapi…_

_Semuanya terlambat._

_Langit di kerajaan sangat gelap._

_Semua pasukan menjadi batu._

_dan_

_Xiumin menangisi tubuh Chen yang terluka._

_"Xiumin. Chen, kenapa?"_

_"Nona muda Shan Lin. Nona muda kembali!"_

_"Kenapa ini? Bukan kah aku tidak lama meninggalkan kerajaan?"_

_"Ada serangan dari salah satu penyihir Mongolia—Mereka mengubah para pasukan menjadi batu dan mereka… mereka mengambil jantung Chen."_

_Jantung Chen._

_Konon, jantung tersebut merupakan tanda kesucian dan kunci masuk ke dalam ruang bawah tanah._

_Jantung Chen._

_Bukan Jantung Chen yang sebenarnya._

_Melainkan, bros bunga Aster._

.

.

.

* * *

"Annie W—Wu?"

Annie yang sejak tadi termenung dengan pikirannya sendiri, akhirnya tersadarkan akibat seseorang memanggilnya. Seseorang yang bertumbuh tinggi dan juga berparas tampan.

"Kau…"

Annie terdiam, ia tidak ingat siapa namanya di masa sekarang.

Ia hanya mengingat namanya di masa lalu.

Gawat…

"Shi Xun?"

"Huh? Siapa yang kau maksud _Shi Xun_?"

Annie mulai bingung.

"Shi Xun! Ya, Shi Xun! Nama mandarinmu adalah Shi Xun!" seru Annie untuk menutupi rasa kegugupannya.

Pemuda berambut kecoklatan jika diterangi oleh sinar matahari itu, hanya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hm—apa itu salah satu _manner_ dari orang-orang Cina?"

"Eh?"

"Soalnya, salah seorang mahasiswa Shanghai International University juga memanggilku dengan nama serupa,"

"Mahasiswa? Apa dia tinggi berkuping seperti peri?"

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dia pendek, berwajah manis, dan memakai seragam klub sepak bola,"

Annie bergumam—seakan mengenali pemuda yang dimaksud olehnya.

"Lagi pula, panggil aku dengan Sehun kan lebih gampang—setahuku, kau familiar dengan bahasa Korea?"

Annie menoleh cepat, "Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Sehun menggusap tengkuknya, "Hm, anak-anak kelas mengatakannya jika kau familiar dengan bahasa Korea,"

"Kau menanyakannya? Kau penasaran kah? Apa kau sudah suka pada ku, _huh_?"

"Jangan bercanda! Mana m—mungkin aku menyukai _cewek_ anti-sosial seperti mu!"

"Apa katamu!"

Annie menggerutu, Sehun terbahak-bahak. Melihat Sehun tertawa keras seperti itu ia semakin ingat dengan kejadian di masa lalu. Ia mengira jika Sehun di masa sekarang itu berhati dingin—ternyata ia tetap sama seperti dahulu kala.

.

* * *

"_Dasar anak kecil yang tidak pernah mau gaul_!"

"_Diam kau Shi Xun_!"

* * *

.

"Kau masih tetap sama," lirih Annie, nyaris menyerupai bisikan.

"Apa?"

Annie menggeleng, " Tidak apa—Oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong. Kenapa kau di sini?"

Sehun menggangkat bahunya, "Aku bosan,"

"Bosan?"

Sehun merentangkan tangannya ke atas, mendudukkan dirinya di samping Annie.

"Yah, begitulah,"

Annie berdecak—dan menyentil dahi Sehun yang tak berponi itu.

"YA! _Wae guerae_?!" Sehun langsung menggusap dahinya.

"Aduh, Sehun. Jangan kebiasaan jadi anak bandel,"

"Kau sendiri juga bolos!"

"Tetapi kau anak baru,"

Sehun berdecih—kemudian menidurkan kepalanya di atas paha Annie. Namun sebelum Annie bergerutu, Sehun berkata.

"Jangan bawel. Biarkan aku tidur, bangunkan aku jika sudah jam pelajaran ke-4,"

"Baiklah,"

Annie menghela nafas dan menggusap surai Sehun berulang kali. Sehun merasa nyaman karena perlakuan Annie, lalu tertidur cukup pulas. Annie terdiam melihat wajah Sehun yang damai—kemudian ia melihat ke atas langit.

.

"Sial. Dia juga tidak ingat,"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hari berganti dengan hari. Chen semakin dekat dengan Xiumin—dan Xiumin pun akhirnya mengenal atau _bertemu_ Chanyeol, sahabat Chen. Di waktu senggang, Xiumin selalu menemani Chen untuk pergi ke kedai kopi. Chanyeol yang sepenuhnya mengingat masa lalunya, terus memantau gerak gerik Xiumin dan Chen. Chanyeol sengaja menjadi teman Chen, karena ia ingin Chen mengingat masa lalunya dan ia juga berusaha menemukan Xiumin. Tetapi, ia cukup bersyukur jika Chen telah menemukan Xiumin terlebih dahulu. Jadi, itu memudahkan _misi_nya.

Kini, setelah mata kuliah mereka bertiga selesai—mereka langsung pergi ke kedai kopi, tempat biasanya Chen dan Xiumin nongkrong.

"Jadi, pekan ini pacarmu akan datang?"

Chanyeol menaruh secangkir lattenya di meja.

"Pacarku?"

Chen mengangguk.

"_Bao Xian_, maksudmu?"

"Ya, aku tidak tahu nama pacarmu," Chen mengangkat bahunya cuek, "Jadi, _Bao Xian_, nama dari kekasihmu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Ya—nama kekasihku adalah Bao Xian, lebih tepatnya Baekhyun—dia orang Korea yang akan tinggal di Cina mulai pekan ini,"

"Oh ya?" Xiumin bergumam, "Pasti dia sangat ribut sepertimu,"

Chanyeol menggangguk, "Sangat. Sangat ribut,"

"Apa dia lebih tua dari mu?" tanya Chen.

"_Well_, dia lebih tua 6 bulan dariku," jawab Chanyeol.

"Seumuran denganku? Wah, kelihatannya dia orang supel," Chen menambahkan.

Chanyeol menggangguk setuju.

Chen melirik ke luar jendela estalase kedai—dan menemukan kumpulan bunga Aster terawat cantik di teras kedai.

"Ternyata sudah musimnya,"

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

Chen menunjuk ke arah bunga Aster di luar kedai.

Chanyeol bergumam, "Maksudmu, Aster kah?"

"Ya, tidak terasa sekarang sudah bulan September dan bulan kelahiran bunga Aster,"

"Dan kau," Chanyeol menambahkan.

Chen tertawa kecil, "Oh ya, Xiumin-_ge_. Tanggal 21—apa kau ada acara?"

"Tanggal 21?" tanya Xiumin sambil berpikir, "Seperti tidak ada,"

Chen tersenyum lebar—seakan senang dengan jawaban Xiumin.

"Datanglah ke acara ulang tahunku, nanti kuberi kau _Exclusive pass_,"

"_Exclusive pass_?"

Chanyeol berceletuk, "Apa kau lupa, _hyung_? Dia ini adalah putra CEO terkenal di Asia,"

"Ah, kau benar!" Xiumin memetikkan jarinya, "Jadi, hadiah apa yang kau inginkan, Yi Chen?"

Chen memiringkan bibirnya, "Jika kau membelikan aku sepatu, pasti karyawan ayah-ku akan memberikanku 100 kotak sepatu. Kalau kau berencana memberikanku buku, pasti banyak yang menghadiahkanku buku. Dan bahkan 1 di antaranya pasti aku sudah punya. Kalau kau ingin memberikanku sehelai pakaian, ada baiknya jangan... karena aku pasti akan dihujani oleh tumpukan baju di hari itu juga,"

"J...Jadi?"

"Tidak. Kau tidak usah memberikanku apa-apa. Kau datang ke acara ini, aku sudah senang," balas Chen mantap.

"Baiklah, kalau itu mau," Xiumin tersenyum lembut.

_Kriiiiing_—

Bel pintu kedai berbunyi—menandakan seseorang baru masuk ke dalam kedai. Sesosok gadis dengan raut wajah ditekuk—dan seorang pemuda menggikutinya dari belakang, berusaha untuk berbicara dengan si gadis itu.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan ikuti aku lagi!"

Mendengar suara yang tidak asing buat Chen, pemuda berwajah tegas itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan adiknya sedang _bertengkar_?

"Annie… kau kenapa sih? Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Jangan ikuti aku lagi! Kau membuatku risih!" seru Annie.

Kai menggusap wajahnya kasar.

"Jelaskan dulu padaku,"

"Tidak!" seru Annie mantap.

Kai mendecih dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Annie amat keras.

"Lepaskan!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau jawab pertanyaanku, Annie!"

Chen menatap tajam Kai, ia tidak tahan jika adiknya tersakiti. Ketika Chen ingin bangkit dari tempat duduknya, seorang pemuda berambut _hazel_ dengan seragam Shanghai International Highschool menghampiri keduanya—lalu pemuda itu menyirami Kai dengan jus yang ada di genggamannya.

Annie tenganga melihat Sehun berani melakukan seperti itu. Sedangkan, yang terkena siram hanya terdiam.

"Oh Sehun," ucap Kai datar.

"Kau tidak berhak memperlakukannya dengan kasar, Kim," balas Sehun tidak kalah sengit.

"Dan kau tidak ada hak untuk mengikut campuri urusanku!" Kai mencengkram kerah kemeja Sehun.

Karena keadaan semakin memanas, Chanyeol dan Chen berniat untuk merelai mereka.

"Kai. Hentikan,"

Kai terdiam, "_Hyung_?"

"Annie-_ya_, _gwenchana_?" tanya Chanyeol memperhatikan keadaan Annie.

Annie menggangguk kecil—dia masih syok dengan kejadian dimana Sehun dan Kai bertengkar. Ia jadi ingat ketika di kehidupan lainnya, mereka juga pernah bertengkar.

_De Javu_.

Beginikah rasanya _de javu_ yang sebenarnya?

Annie merinding, karena semua memorinya kembali bermunculan.

"Kai, kenapa kau melakukan itu pada Annie?" tanya Chen, "Kurasa kau tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu padanya,"

Kai tidak mengubris dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Chen. Kai tetap masih ingin mengajak Annie untuk berbicara. Gadis di hadapannya itu adalah _obat_-nya, sedang Kyungsoo adalah _oksigen_-nya. Ketika Kai kehilangan _oksigen_-nya, maka Annie sebagai _obat_-nya yang melancarkan _pernapasan_-nya. Tanpa Annie, ia tidak mungkin menemukan sosok Kyungsoo.

Annie malah menyembunyikan dirinya di balik punggung Sehun. Saat Kai ingin menggapai tangan Annie, Sehun menepisnya.

"Kai, lebih baik kau—," ucap Chen.

"Aku mengerti,"

Kai melangkah menjauh dan mengangkat kakinya dari kedai kopi tanpa menoleh. Ia sedikit—tidak, dia memang sakit hati. Sekarang ia membutuhkan Kyungsoo.

.

"Kau dan Kai bertengkar?" tanya Chen.

Annie menggeleng.

"Tidak,"

"Lalu?" kini giliran Sehun yang penasaran.

"Aku sengaja menghindarinya, agar…"

Chen, Sehun, dan Chanyeol menunggu lanjutan dari kalimat Annie.

"_Agar dia melupakanku_,"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

I'M BACK!

Astaga maafkan, para reader—yang telah lama menunggu. Dari kemarin aku sibuk UAS, dan projek modeling dan stylist—astaga beneran deh maafkan saya! Aku bukannya mau menelantarkan FF aku. Tapi karena kesibukan modeling dan lain-lain, aku jadi susah cari waktu buat mengetik ini semua. Terutama buat **Miss Zhang**. Maafkan, aku akan terus catch-up FF ini agar tuntas-setuntasnya.

**MAAFKAN MENGENAI ANNIE WU,**

**DIA BENAR-BENAR SEORANG CAMEO ****NISTA-TRAGIS**!

Jadi sedikit bocoran, dia kayak deket dengan Sehun-Kai-Chanyeol-Chen cuman kayak bertepuk sebelah tangan semua. Dia sama Chen, Chen-nya udah sama Xiumin. Dia pacaran ama Kai, Kai-nya jelalatan ke Kyungsoo. Dia sama Chanyeol, Annie cuman dijadiin pelampiasan. Dia ama Sehun, Sehun nantinya ketemu ama Luhan.

**UDAH TENANG AJA, TTP OTP KOK! TETAP CHENMIN! YEHET KKAEBSONG!**

**ADA YANG MAU MV ATAU FMV TENTANG FF INI LAGI?**

Makasih yang buat review, kalian yang terbaik.

Terus review ya, gengs!

Btw.

Kalian datang ke LOST PLANET? Aku **_mungkin_**datang. Soalnya, kalau ngga datang—aku akan nyesel juga. Mau liat Chen soalnya! Kalau ada yang mau datang, PM me—biar makin banyak temen yang bareng-bareng! {Pengen buat project buat Chen tapi bingung} soalnya, dia ultah di September kan? Pengen nangis dia karangan bunga—tapi bingung ngasih ke siapa. Pengennya sih ngasih bunga Aster biar bermakna.

.

.

.

XOXO, LIN!


End file.
